O traidor
by Siremele
Summary: Eu fui escolher um título que me impossibilita de fazer um sumário e não atrapalhar qm não leu o sexto livro.... Hermione tá triste, mas acontecem coisas q talvez mudem a situação.... Tenta ler! i.i


**_N.A.:_** Essa fic contém spoilers do livro seis, aliás, ela é puro spoiler. Se você não leu o livro é aconselhável não ler a fic.

Eu tenho um objetivo com essa fic, que é defender um ponto de vista meu acerca dos fatos do sexto livro. É claro que eu posso estar errada, mas acredito mesmo que as coisas assim sejam.

**_Resumão:_** É Halloween, Hermione está mal depois do acontecido no livro seis. Mas um reencontro com Snape pode mudar algumas coisas.

_**Disclaimer:** _O universo e os personagens não pertencem à mim, e sim à nossa amada Tia Rowling.

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**O traidor**_

"Snape matou Dumbledore."

Quase seis meses depois do acontecido, Hermione ainda se chocava ao pensar em quão cruel Snape havia se mostrado ser. E ela acreditara nele, confiara nele! Fora tola demais, as evidências de quem ele era realmente eram muitas, mas ela, cega, apaixonada, não quis ver. Harry nunca gostara dele, o que ela antes achava um exagero, mas o amigo estava certo. Hermione não perdoava a própria ingenuidade.

Era o Dia das Bruxas, aliás, a madrugada do Dia das Bruxas; sequer havia amanhecido e Hermione já estava acordada. Sonhara com ele. No sonho, Dumbledore ainda estava vivo, Snape ainda era seu professor, ela ainda se encontrava com ele às escondidas.

Ele parecia gostar dela, tratava-a bem, demonstrava carinho por ela; mas agora ela podia ver que durante o tempo em que foram amantes Severo já era estranho. Severo, não, Snape. Ele sempre fora muito reservado, algumas vezes parecia fugir de Hermione, outras claramente evitava encará-la, provavelmente por que não queria se envolver demais ou acabaria se denunciando; certamente a aluna tinha sido apenas uma diversão, algo com que ocupar o tempo que sobrava. E ela era mulher, ele, homem, e até bruxos das trevas têm sexualidade; Hermione sentia nojo ao se lembrar dos beijos dele.

Estava deitada em sua cama enquanto pensava, a garota se levantou logo que a claridade começou a entrar pela janela; estava agitada, não conseguiria esperar o castelo despertar para começar seu dia. Se aprontou, pegou um livro que estava sobre seu criado-mudo, e desceu para o salão comunal. Abriu em uma página aleatória, não estava com vontade de ler, queria simplesmente sobrepor qualquer coisa aos seus pensamentos.

Mas não teve muito sucesso com o livro, o que conseguiu colocar no lugar de Snape foi a visita que fariam a Hogsmeade naquele dia; os passeios eram ainda mais raros agora, e poucos eram os alunos que se animavam a sair do castelo. Aliás, muitos deles deixaram a escola com a morte de Dumbledore, Hermione diria que pelo menos a metade deles partira nas férias e não voltara para o novo ano letivo. Harry voltara, a contragosto, porque a garota o convencera que seria mais fácil fazer a busca pelos Horcruxes a partir de Hogwarts, que tinha muitos livros e professores que poderiam esclarecer alguma dúvida sobre algo que fosse necessário às investigações; já haviam encontrado mais um. Quanto à segurança, todos os lugares, mágicos ou não-mágicos, estavam iguais, Hogwarts inclusive, então era preferível estar no meio bruxo que no meio trouxa.

A visita seria depois do almoço, Hermione tinha muito tempo para fazer nada. Alguns alunos jogavam quadribol, não haveria campeonato aquele ano, mas os times que quisessem treinar para não sair de forma, esperançosamente pensando em um futuro onde a antiga rotina da escola voltaria a se estabelecer, tinham permissão para tal; Rony estava lá. Harry não se preocupava mais com quadribol, em seus horários vagos, quando não estava fora da escola com Hermione e Rony, estava na biblioteca ou em alguma sala vazia estudando, pesquisando ou praticando feitiços, geralmente acompanhado pela amiga. Essa manhã ele estava fazendo algo diferente; Gina pedira a Hermione que deixasse que ela ficasse sozinha com Harry; os dois ficavam juntos de vez em quando, mas era algo tão esporádico que não podia ser chamado de namoro.

Hermione desceu ao Salão Principal, estava todo decorado com abóboras e morcegos, alguns alunos ajudavam os professores a enfeitar o castelo para o Dia das Bruxas, e a garota se ofereceu também. Conversando com Colin Creevey enquanto fazia levitar alguns esqueletos sob o teto que mostrava como o dia estava nublado, acabou se distraindo da tristeza que sentia desde que acordara; Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça se juntou a eles quando alguns fantasmas apareceram para dar perfeição à decoração festiva.

Na hora do almoço, quando todos estavam reunidos, a diretora McGonagall deu alguns avisos acerca do passeio que fariam à tarde; medidas de segurança, como sempre; recomendou que os alunos andassem sempre em grupos e que não se afastassem muito de onde houvesse um professor.

Todos ouviram com atenção, mas ainda parecia errado McGonagall dar avisos, e não Dumbledore. Hermione lembrou de Snape, mais uma vez; sempre que ela pensava no ex-diretor, seus pensamentos caíam no Comensal. "Se eu não tivesse me deixado enganar, se eu tivesse percebido as intenções dele, talvez eu pudesse ter ajudado mais, talvez Dumbledore nem estivesse morto agora!"

----------------------------

Mais tarde, Filch conferia os nomes dos alunos que poderiam ir a Hogsmeade. Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Luna saíram juntos, Neville fora proibido pela avó de voltar à escola. Realmente não eram muitos os alunos que iriam ao passeio. Lisa Turpin e Teo Boor formavam um grupinho com mais dois alunos da Corvinal, Justino fazia parte de um aglomerado de alunos só da Lufa-Lufa. Os sonserinos presentes incluíam Goyle, que agora andava sozinho sempre, já que Draco e Crabbe não estavam mais na escola. Para o passeio a Hogsmeade, ele tinha se juntado a um grupo estranho e que não parecia ser muito simpático a ele; por um momento, Hermione sentiu pena do garoto. Haviam algumas outras turmas de todas as casas, mas era muito claro que a maioria dos estudantes não quisera se afastar da "segurança" de Hogwarts.

Gina e Harry pareciam não se decidir se andariam de mãos dadas ou não, enquanto iam pelas ruas do vilarejo. A primeira parada que fizeram foi na Dedos-de-Mel. Cabeças de abóbora açucaradas de vários sabores e vampirinhos que explodiam na boca e faziam surgir presas falsas de açúcar eram os mais vendidos, Hermione comprou um bocado deles. Rony e Luna encheram os bolsos de vários tipos de doces e Harry deu à Gina caveirinhas carameladas enfeitiçadas para mexerem as mandíbulas.

Em seguida, foram à Zonko's. Viram algumas novidades de logros, os meninos compraram algumas coisas, mas definitivamente a loja dos gêmeos Weasley era bem mais interessante.

O tempo continuava nublado, havia nevado à noite e fazia frio. Hermione estava mais tranqüila, finalmente estava se divertindo um pouco, os outros meninos também pareciam estar gostando. Harry e Gina há algum tempo estavam de mãos dadas.

O grupo foi andando e se afastando de onde estavam os professores, contrariando as ordens da diretora, para aflição de Hermione; foram parar aos arredores da Casa dos Gritos. Relembraram o terror que sentiam da casa abandonada, falaram sobre como Lupin fora um bom professor e acabaram discutindo sua expulsão. À lembrança de Snape, todos se atrapalharam e cada um tentou puxar outro assunto; falar sobre o ex-professor parecia causar mais angústia que mencionar o nome de Voldemort.

Começou a ventar e Luna sugeriu que eles fossem para o Três Vassouras, todos concordaram e foram rapidamente, apressando o passo quando começou a cair uma geada fininha.

O bar também estava decorado com vampiros e múmias, parecia que as pessoas queriam se convencer de que estava tudo bem agindo mais festivamente que o normal, mas a verdade é que muitos haviam ido embora do povoado. Madame Rosmerta serviu cervejas amanteigadas para todos da mesa, e eles conversavam animadamente; no geral, estava sendo uma tarde bem divertida.

De repente, gritos foram ouvidos do lado de fora, Hermione se levantou prontamente, assim como os outros, e tiraram suas varinhas. Correram para fora e viram vários vultos encapuzados lançando maldições a torto e a direito. Havia correria, muito barulho, pessoas sofrendo Cruciatus rolando de dor no chão, contra-feitiços sendo feitos por moradores ou alunos mais corajosos.

Sob uma nevasca, Teo Boor conseguiu livrar Goyle de uma Maldição Imperdoável lançando uma azaração em um Comensal; Gina e Luna se defendiam, uma de costas para a outra; Harry travou um duelo com um Comensal que ele reconheceu como sendo Malfoy, não sabia bem se era o pai ou o filho, só percebeu o conhecido olhar de desprezo e ódio.

Flitwick tentava indicar a alguns alunos um caminho para fuga quando lançaram-lhe um Avada Kedavra; por pouco ele conseguiu escapar, aparatando. Enquanto isso, Rony se atrapalhava entre correr ou tentar azarar um Comensal. Hermione assistia à cena horrorizada, a semelhança com a noite em que Dumbledore fora assassinado era imensa; ela correu em direção ao amigo, lançando no Comensal, assim que os alcançou, a primeira azaração que lhe veio à mente. Fagulhas azuis muito brilhantes a atingiram, e ela sentiu frio enquanto caía no chão. Rony desviou sua atenção para ela, que conseguiu balbuciar que estava bem enquanto tentava se reerguer; o menino tomou a frente e continuou o duelo, mas não pareceu se convencer de que a amiga estava de fato bem.

Ajoelhada, Hermione segurou sua varinha fortemente e tentou se lembrar do feitiço que a fazia sentir cada vez mais frio, se é que o conhecia, afim de tentar um contra-feitiço. Mas já estava trêmula demais para conseguir fazer alguma coisa, mesmo se conseguisse se lembrar. Então algo a tocou por trás, pareceu envolvê-la, ela pensou ter ouvido um sussurro e seu corpo voltou a se aquecer à medida que sua visão ia escurecendo...

---------------------

Hermione acordou em um lugar escuro e empoeirado, estava deitada em algo macio. Sua visão estava um pouco embaçada, e à medida que a recuperava, tinha mais certeza de conhecer o lugar onde estava. Era um quarto mobiliado com imponência, mas os móveis estavam cobertos de espessa camada de pó, alguns traziam sobre si um pano que um dia deveria ter sido branco, as janelas estavam fechadas com tábuas de madeira, mas algumas gretinhas deixavam ver que havia claridade lá fora. Estava na Casa dos Gritos. A garota se sentou e viu que estivera deitada em uma cama tão limpa quanto os outros móveis, e viu, sentado em uma poltrona, Snape a observando.

Hermione deu um grito de pavor, procurou sua varinha em suas vestes, mas não a encontrou; tentou aparatar, mas não conseguiu; sentia um pânico crescente, precisava fazer alguma coisa.

-Petrificus Totalus! -Gritou. Estava sem sua varinha, mas alguns bruxos conseguiam fazer magia sem ela, a garota precisava tentar.

Não obteve resultados.

O Comensal continuou observando-a, enquanto ela se arrastou acuada contra a cabeceira da cama, olhando da porta fechada para Snape, de Snape para a porta. "Calma, Hermione, calma, Hermione!" Ela pensava, tentando imaginar mais um meio de escapar, mas em seguida se lembrava de Harry anunciando: "Snape matou Dumbledore". Ele não teria motivos para não matá-la.

-Sua varinha está aqui. -Snape retirou-a de suas vestes.- E você não pode aparatar porque isso aqui oficialmente faz parte das terras de Hogwarts.

A garota viu o homem se levantar e caminhar em direção a ela, que já estava preparada para a morte.

-Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. Tirei você da confusão, não vou te ferir agora. Tive mais tempo que o necessário para te matar enquanto você estava desacordada, e não teria que ouvir gritos, no entanto, não o fiz.

Ela se sentia incapaz de acreditar, ele havia matado Dumbledore, Dumbledore! Isso estava muito estranho, não fazia sentido.

Pareceu que Snape havia "lido" a mente da garota, porque ele começou a explicar tudo para ela.

-Eu matei Dumbledore porque ele exigiu isso de mim, tudo fazia parte de um plano arquitetado por ele. Eu precisava provar minha fidelidade ao Lorde, precisava que ele confiasse plenamente em mim, assim, eu estaria infiltrado no campo inimigo para ajudar Potter quando necessário.

Hermione ainda estava incrédula. Ouvia Snape em silêncio, e ele logo respondeu a algo que ela questionava internamente:

-Ele vai precisar de apoio quando for enfrentar o Lorde, que tem aliados poderosos. Se o homem em quem o Lorde das Trevas mais confia estiver na verdade ao lado de Potter, ele vai ter um grande desfalque e a nossa _celebridade_ ganhará alguma vantagem. - Snape não abandonava o tom de desdém ao se referir a Harry, e Hermione notou isso. Tirando coragem não sabia se da desesperança em sair viva dali, ou se do orgulho ferido por Snape subestimar sua inteligência, pensando que ela acreditaria nessa absurda versão dos fatos, ela questionou:

-E por que você sempre o tratou tão mal? Desde o primeiro ano Harry tem certeza que você o odeia, a maneira como você sempre o provocou não parece o tratamento de um aliado!

-Você deve saber, Hermione, que Potter e o Lorde têm um elo mental que nenhum deles desejaria ter, seu amiguinho vê coisas que o aterrorizam, enquanto o Lorde tem passos e segredos conhecidos pelo maior inimigo. Da mesma forma, o Lorde das Trevas tem acesso aos pensamentos patéticos do garoto, então, se Potter não tivesse aversão a mim, eu não me mostraria confiável àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Sim, tem o fato de ele ser filho de Tiago Potter -quase cuspiu o nome ao adivinhar outro questionamento de Hermione-, o que não o faz muito simpático a mim, mas eu não precisaria persegui-lo _­tanto­_ só por isso. De qualquer forma, eu o salvei mais de uma vez, inclusive na ocasião da morte de Dumbledore, quando um Comensal iria matá-lo e eu aleguei que o Lorde queria fazê-lo ele mesmo.

A garota ouvia-o com mais condescendência agora, já não se sentia tão atemorizada. Severo caminhava lentamente pelo cômodo, às vezes parava e falava apenas a encarando.

-Pois bem, Dumbledore já sabia da ligação entre os dois, por isso ele quis que tudo se passasse dessa forma. E ele precisava mostrar algo a Potter, algo relacionado com aquela caverna. Foi tudo um plano muito bem montado! -Severo deixou seus olhos se perderem, com um ar pesaroso, como se estivesse pensando em algo que não gostaria de lembrar.

-Você atacou Flitwick!- a razão de Hermione buscava mais argumentos contra o Comensal, mas ela quisera tanto que ele não fosse um traidor, que agora se via a cada segundo mais inclinada a acreditar nele.

-Flitwick é um imprudente, ele conseguiria se ferir gravemente ou até morrer se continuasse lutando, fiz um favor a ele, o protegi. -Ele parecia exasperado. - E sim, criei feitiços ofensivos -ele respondeu à outra pergunta não feita de Hermione, ela já havia percebido que ele estava usando Legilimência-, eu me sentia acuado, e já tinha inclinação para as trevas.

Ele se sentou na cama ao lado dela.

-Eu pensei que você descobriria que o Príncipe Mestiço era eu, você sempre descobre as coisas! -E sorriu meio tristemente para Hermione.

Nesse momento ela sentiu um aperto no peito, um misto de angústia por não ter adivinhado que ele não era um traidor e de felicidade por conhecer a verdade. Mas ele estaria mesmo falando a verdade?

-Eu não queria matar Dumbledore. Eu tentei argumentar, disse que era um absurdo, mas ele insistiu. Espero que eu esteja errado. Mas Potter é tão idiota que a qualquer momento vai ser morto por um Comensal iniciante; ele foi incapaz de dominar a Oclumência, incapaz de usar feitiços não-verbais; eu ainda tentei avisá-lo, ele jamais vai conseguir derrotar o Lorde se ele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado puder entrar em sua mente, puder prever seus ataques porque _o herói_­ os grita. Se isso acontecer, aí sim eu terei ainda mais motivos para desprezá-lo, afinal Dumbledore morreu para que o Lorde fosse derrotado. -Severo parecia amargurado.

Ele devolveu a varinha à dona, que a pegou enquanto fazia perguntas que ele preferiu ouvir a responder imediatamente; não que estivesse bisbilhotando a mente dela, mas a velocidade e intensidade de seus pensamentos era tamanha que eles "saltavam", o que tornava não "lê-los" até mais trabalhoso.

-E por que você está me contando isso tudo? Voldemort (Severo fechou os olhos como se sentisse uma fincadinha bem dolorosa, depois os abriu) não pode... ler sua mente e descobrir?

-Eu senti sua falta. Eu precisava te ver e sabia que só poderia fazer isso se te contasse a verdade. -Hermione tinha os olhos úmidos quando o abraçou- E não, ele não pode invadir minha mente, sou melhor que ele em Legilimência.

Os dois continuaram abraçados por um tempo, em silêncio, palavras eram desnecessárias. Havia seis meses que eles não se viam, que eles não se tocavam; enquanto estavam abraçados, parecia que o mundo exterior tinha deixado de existir, que qualquer coisa acontecida entre o último encontro deles e este era um grande abismo.

Se beijaram, primeiro com urgência, como se a vida deles dependesse daquilo, depois com mais carinho, sem pressa...

E foi Severo quem apartou o beijo e afastou Hermione delicadamente, a garota apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-Você já deve ter imaginado que eu não deveria ter vindo. -Ela assentiu, os olhos marejados sob a pálpebra cerrada. -Por isso devo ir de novo. -Ele parecia escolher as palavras com cuidado.

-Você é amiga do Potter, acabaria contando a ele algo sobre o que eu lhe disse.

Ela o encarou.

-Não, não contaria, eu sei que isso é importante, eu sei que... -ele pousou dois dedos sobre os lábios dela.

-Eu volto... eu vou voltar...

Silêncio encheu o quarto, enquanto Hermione pensava nas palavras dele, tentando entendê-las.

-Você... vai me fazer esquecer? -a voz dela estava embargada.

Severo demorou uns segundos para responder, como se estivesse tendo dificuldade para tal.

-Se você concordar, é claro.

Ela fechou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. Merlin! Acreditara que voltaria a ter paz, estava tão aliviada por saber que afinal de contas não havia sido culpa de Severo tudo o que acontecera! E agora...!

-Vou te deixar em um ponto seguro de Hogsmeade. A única coisa desse nosso encontro que vai ficar em sua mente, e como se fosse uma idéia sua, é que Potter necessita aprender Oclumência e a realizar feitiços não-verbais.

Ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados quando ele a abraçou; a garota soluçava e seu rosto estava molhado. Beijou os lábios dela com ternura, demoradamente.

Depois falou baixo, empunhando sua varinha, sem se afastar de Hermione:

-Obliviate.

* * *

Essa fic foi resposta ao desafio de Haloween do Snapemione (w w w ponto snapemione ponto cjb ponto net)... vamos lá, gente, não ficou tão mal assim, né? u.u"

Ficando mal ou não, quero comentários!


End file.
